


【alllof pwp】年轻alpha的灾难

by Mr_Breeze



Category: alllof
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Breeze/pseuds/Mr_Breeze
Summary: 石墨&微博&ao3×lof，架空，不上升塞满我的恶趣味的一篇pwp，爽就完事不知道合不合理，可能不好吃在试读里面没有提示到的可能雷点：alpha受，群p，419，强制，下药，高跟鞋，dirty talk
Relationships: alllof - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【alllof pwp】年轻alpha的灾难

lof有点难为情地抬头看着镜子中的自己，柔软的半长发丝散落在肩头，眼角点的廉价亮粉眼影在并不明亮的灯光里格外显眼，脸颊羞得发红。他别开头，不自然地扯扯半高领皮衣的领口，觉得有点喘不上气来。  
本来他没想走到这一步的。身为alpha的他在这个社会本身应该没那么容易缺钱，可是，现在的他还没有足够支撑自己的知识，而且骨架子偏小使得他根本不像刚成年的人，智力工作和体力工作都将他拒之门外。复杂的家庭条件不允许他无所事事地游荡，压力之下他只得先随便找一份工作，至少能养活自己。  
没错，我需要钱。lof暗道，给自己鼓劲，抓起皮筋将颈后散乱的头发拢起来。这家酒吧还没有不正经到需要把自己全卖出去的地步，他只是单纯给酒吧的顾客跳舞，衣服甚至称得上禁|欲。再说了，lof自信虽然长得不像，但他毕竟是个纯正的alpha，退一万步说，他也不至于像那些出来浪的omega那样危险。  
他扶着桌子站起身，虽然他完全习惯了穿高跟鞋，这东西归根到底还是让他心理上不太适应。年轻的alpha最后一次给自己鼓劲，走向换衣间的门口。

可惜lof还是年轻，想得太天真了。  
看起来能将他裹得严严实实的一身衣服，在第一个动作就把他暴露得彻底。lof举高手臂扶上钢管，将整个侧身贴在冰冷的金属上。皮质衣料的伸展性有限，袖口与手套下缘分离，露出纤细的手腕，衣摆撩起，低低绷在胯骨的裤腰之上的一大片皮肤显现出来，他全身上下都是黑衣，这些近乎苍白的颜色格外显眼。长靴的边缘略紧，勒出一圈大腿软肉的凹陷，而其下方又完全贴合流畅的腿部线条。  
酒吧的灯光迷乱晃眼，lof看不清舞台下的客人，只顾着保持自己的冷淡表情——这是老板特地嘱咐他的。他高举的手慢慢下滑，忽然攥住钢管，身子猛地向后一倒，脊背绷出弓一样有力的弧度。倚靠在钢管上的腿磨蹭着上抬，在音乐的第一个节拍响起时，翻腿勾上钢管，踩在地上的那只脚缓缓离地。  
alpha的身体条件确实好，lof一曲下来几乎全程吊在钢管上不碰地面，钢管相当脆弱似的在昏暗灯光下摇晃，柔韧的身躯蛇一般盘踞在上面。舞曲终于结束，他滑下时高跟鞋的跟敲击出脆响，lof低垂眼睫，柔若无骨地贴附在钢管上，黏住额发的汗水微弱反光，皮衣绷紧的胸膛剧烈起伏。他以这样的状态缓缓滑落，直至整个人贴近地面，倒伏在所有观众面前，像是狂热过后死寂僵硬的殉道者。

老板在后台等他。lof有些害羞地接受了老板递过来的水瓶，颤抖的手几乎没法拧动未开启的瓶盖，还是酒吧老板帮了他一把。中年人看他这种状态，允许他今天只跳一场就拿全额工资，在年轻人不知所措的道谢中大笑着离去。  
lof喝了两口水，站在原地平复呼吸，刚刚的一曲强度确实有点高，他一边擦干汗一边想。这时候他才发现身上的衣服已经被舞蹈动作扯得有些乱七八糟，立马脸颊滚烫手忙脚乱地收拾自己。  
而在lof拧好瓶盖准备回更衣室的时候，他突然僵住了。  
有人捉住了他的手腕，伸手以环抱他的姿势捏上他的下颌，指腹轻轻摩挲着他的下颌线。他能感觉到这个人站在他的身后，但是对方的身体甚至相当有礼貌地与他保持了一段距离，只能通过空气勉强感受到一丝温度。lof闻到笼罩过来的酒的味道。  
“您好。”lof干笑一声，“……我是alpha。”  
不知道那种酒气是真的酒还是信息素，不过不管哪一种情况，这句话应该都管用。  
听到这句话的人非但没有立即停下动作，反而是上前半步，lof撞上了他的胸膛，正愣怔的时候感觉耳后的皮肤上落下轻柔的一个吻。年轻的舞者浑身发抖，毫不犹豫地挣脱对方的手，跌跌撞撞地向前跑去。  
酒吧的非营业区更加昏暗，lof几乎看不清路，凭记忆向更衣室跑去，奔跑时的喘息声和高跟鞋击打地面的咚咚声在走廊里回荡，听得他莫名的羞耻。但是，没时间去在意这些了，年轻的alpha惶恐地想，他只是来跳舞的，没有赚更进一步的钱的想法，不想被客人拖上床——  
然后他就狠狠摔倒了。lof在一瞬间辨认出他撞上的是人的胸膛，爬起来正要仓皇后退，却被人不容反抗地锁在了怀里，动弹不得。lof正准备用高跟鞋踩这个人的脚，却被猛然掐住脸抬起头，什么东西被塞进了嘴里。他的牙齿磕在瓶口，被迫咽下那里面倒出来的液体，呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，嘴里剩下的一些顺着下颏黏黏糊糊地一直流到脖颈。  
这是什么……lof晕晕乎乎地想，意识一片模糊。  
他只隐隐约约感觉周围有人在笑。

AO3捂着被不听话的那人一胳膊肘捣上的肋骨，打开手机手电筒慢慢往lof离开的方向走去。走过几段走廊，他转头看向转角处，刚刚满脸都是冷淡禁欲的舞者神志不清地倚靠在石墨身上，反抗的动作柔软得像撒娇的奶猫，而旁边微博正在拧紧药瓶的盖子。  
“你们给他灌得太多了吧？”AO3指指lof。  
“没办法，毕竟是alpha，不多来一点他等会儿身体可能受不了。”微博向他耸肩，“或者是你不喜欢这种的？”  
被回话的人翻了个白眼。石墨没参与他们的话题，随手按下lof的动作，把人横抱起来，微博脱下长风衣披盖在lof身上。  
“你这又是什么恶趣味？”石墨不大乐意地抱着微博的衣服。  
“要不然呢？你愿意被路人看到他的样子？”微博笑嘻嘻地说，甚至把风衣掖紧了一些。石墨没再回话，轻声哼了一下，带头向他们三个早约好的房间走去。  
这奇怪的一行人在路上遇到了酒吧老板，对方瞥见石墨臂弯耷拉下来的一双高跟鞋，了然地笑笑，退到一边给他们让路。  
“愿各位相处愉快。”老板低声说。

lof感觉他自己的身体非常不对劲。与跳舞过后的疲惫有些不同的酥软席卷了全身，像是被烤在火上融化了一般。他的头脑依旧不太清醒，感觉自己好像始终在渴求着他不知道的什么。  
他睁开了眼。这里看起来应该是酒吧的一间普通客房，他像猫儿一般蜷缩在大床的中央，身周是混乱的信息素，且全都与他的alpha信息素有排斥感，看来屋里是一群alpha。刚才的记忆潮水一般涌入脑海，他自觉现在应该是落入了刚才撞上的人的手中，想要挣扎起身，却发现全身无力到一个指头都动不了。  
直到这时，lof才意识到有人在抚摸着他的脚腕。他身上的衣服依旧是刚才表演时的那一身，陌生人的手指隔着皮靴轻轻按着，眷恋地在皮革模糊勾勒出的腕骨处徘徊。他试探着张嘴，却什么都说不出来。  
斜坐在床头卷着lof柔软的墨绿色发丝玩的石墨注意到他的转醒，低声问：“你要喝水吗？”  
这道声音莫名地让人安心，lof没法做出其他回应，只能再次张了下嘴。  
摩挲lof脚腕的手停下了。石墨扶着他倚坐在床头上，仍旧昏昏沉沉的年轻人被碰到的肩背和腿弯都莫名激起一阵战栗，这让他清醒了一些，随后被刚刚的触碰感引发的更旺盛的火拉得再次沉下去。微博走过来——lof猜他就是那个一直在摸自己脚踝的人，拿起放在旁边床头柜上的水瓶，含了一口水，然后吻上来。  
lof混乱地瞪大双眼，却没有力气推开，只能被迫承受这个吻。包含了一丝别人口腔温度的水被渡进来，在这之后对方倒是不急着深入，等lof咽下水的时候含住他的嘴唇，轻轻舔吻缺水导致的干燥起皮。在lof的唇瓣恢复到细腻柔软之后，微博轻轻捏着他的脸颊，分开齿关伸入软舌，被恶意逮着口腔内敏感部位进攻的lof不由得颤抖起来，在对方舔到上颚的时候直接轻哼出声。正在被夺走初吻的人不会换气，憋得眼角都泛起动人的红色，身上的人才舍得起身，恋恋不舍地扯开一条银丝。  
站在旁边把lof的每一丝变化都看在眼里的石墨俯身，咬住lof的耳垂，牙齿轻轻厮磨。“没想到你这么敏感……亲一下就成了这样。”他含着柔软的耳肉低声说，满意地看到lof的身体又颤抖起来，“明明春药的药效比迷药慢得多，按说现在应该才是效果最好的时候，但是刚刚我们给你洗澡和穿衣服的时候，你甚至都被摸射了一次。alpha也会这么想被操吗？”  
lof听到声音温柔内容恶劣的话，羞耻又难以置信地紧闭双眼。视觉剥夺之后，其他感官更加灵敏起来，他能清楚地听到耳畔近处传来的水声，接下来是阳台那边推拉门滑动的声音，还有床脚那边床垫里的弹簧被压住时沉闷的咯嘣声。  
“我就接了个工作电话……你们都不等我的？”AO3声音委屈地说。如果不是他边说边摸上了lof的小腿，可能还会有人相信。  
“他醒了，喂口水说句话而已，你怎么那么小气。”微博的声音比他更委屈，轻手轻脚地拾起lof的手，脱掉手套，含住一根指头，舌尖在形状漂亮的指节上滑动。

真的坏掉了，lof混沌的头脑自暴自弃地对自己说。  
他好不容易重新聚起了力气，却被简单的动作瞬间击溃，无法反抗。脱衣服本来是一件稀松平常的事，可是他身体的几乎每一处都着了火，就连衣料在身体上摩擦的触感都能让他的呻吟声突破齿关。  
上衣完全剥落的时候，微博偏凉的指尖落在lof被衣服磨得红肿的乳珠上，仅仅这样一个简单的动作，lof却抑制不住尖叫出声，脖子扬起，小腿猛然绷紧，就像高潮了一样。AO3原本手指插在他长靴与紧身裤之间的缝隙里，被突然生动起来的线条激得眼神一暗，继续替他脱——其实他本来不怎么希望lof脱下高跟靴，这种本来就是为衬托男性小腿曲线设计的衣装穿在lof的身上太美好，只是他没有亲吻皮革的兴趣罢了。  
石墨的指尖落在lof眼角的时候，他才意识到自己忍不住流泪了，被吻得发肿的双唇不受控制地分开露出舌尖，仅仅是抚弄就被玩成这个样子。年轻的alpha迷茫自省的时候，石墨咬住他仰头暴露的喉结，牙齿在脆弱的颈动脉滑动的狩猎错觉让他的理智再次消散，迷乱地跌落进欲望的泥潭。  
lof终于被剥落全身的衣服。AO3抱起他改倚在自己肩上，微博在他的腰背下方垫了一个枕头，分开他的大腿，手指沾上捂热的润滑油，探入一个指节。  
刚恢复了一些力气的人的腰猛然弹起，被AO3抓猫似的握住腰按回去，一手揽腰一手揉捏着乳肉，使他彻底失去反抗能力。  
微博的第一根手指进入得还算顺利，虽然alpha的身体本来不应该是用那里纾解欲望的，但是在lof体内燃烧的药物让这不需要被考虑到，甚至里面已经像omega一样被分泌的滑液打湿，是腻人的温软。微博稍微抽插两下，缓缓探入第二根手指，恶劣地搅动着内壁的软肉，手指轻微弯曲，拨弄着与其他地方触感不同的一点。  
lof失声尖叫，尾音飘落下来化作哭泣，双腿无助地蜷缩起来，手指无意识地攥着AO3的衣摆用力到骨节泛白。他被手指操射了。  
白浊洒在微博神情略为惊讶的脸上，在他回味完刚刚内壁的紧缩感之后，笑着沾起品尝。“这样不行啊，小alpha。”他轻笑着继续用手指戳刺lof的后穴，“你也知道alpha那里能有多大，只是手指就能高潮的话可不行啊。”  
石墨真的很喜欢亲吻lof，在他的锁骨和脖颈上留下许多齿印和吻痕，在那人由于高潮失控地哭出来之后舔掉他的泪水。他拨开lof的嘴唇，指尖夹起他的舌头捻弄，在lof发出小猫一般的呜咽时享受着他喉间传来的震动。

直到下身传来有规律的啧啧水声，lof才勉强从刚才的高潮中恢复意识。微博抽出自己的手指，把沾满淫水的手指给lof看，后者难为情地想别开头，被嘴里夹的手指拦下。  
“那谁先？”石墨抽出搅动lof小舌的手指，冷静地问。  
“这种地方剪刀石头布会不会有点太……”微博促狭地笑着说。  
不过他们三人看起来并不介意。AO3最先退出战争——不过他看起来好像也并没有多么在意，最后胜利的人是石墨。lof迷迷糊糊间被翻了个身，腿软得几乎跪不住，趴伏在AO3肩膀上被迫抱着他的脖子。他听到背后金属搭扣的腰带落地的声音，有些畏惧地向前缩了一下，被环抱的AO3受用地帮忙扶住他。  
石墨刚挤进来一个头部，lof就有点受不了了。毕竟就像微博说的，alpha天生就不像omega那样好操，alpha性器的尺寸对于alpha的后穴来说大得太过。哪怕是刚才已经被好好扩张过了，后面的疼痛还是无法忽视，只不过lof的痛呼声对于现场的alpha们来说都只是催情的低语罢了。石墨不为所动地继续向前推进，lof的下巴胡乱蹭着AO3的颈窝，扒在人后背上的手抓出几道红痕，AO3感受到了他的不安，抬手一节一节地抚摸他后背上明显的脊梁和肋骨，好歹让人转移了些注意力。  
“啊，嗯……”石墨已经完全进入了lof，里面的软肉不知餍足地吸吮，能让人发疯。而对于另一边，性器挤压摩擦着敏感点的快感让lof不禁呻吟出声。他听到自己发出的甜腻声音，试图咬住指节制止，却被转到AO3背后的微博移出。他泪眼模糊地抬头，微博俯身掐住lof的脸颊，强迫他张嘴，然后把自己的阴茎塞了进去。  
lof被嘴里的性器噎得难受，微博抓住他后脑的发丝不允许他退出，其他alpha的信息素扑面而来，lof想咳嗽出来，却也因此适时地抬起舌头，取悦了微博。被人湿热温软的口腔含得舒服的微博浅浅一笑，转而不用那么粗暴的方式，只是稍微扶着lof的后脑。  
与此同时，石墨抽出一点，又狠狠地顶进去。lof的身体狠狠一抖，不由自主地向前拱了一些，正好把微博的那根完全送进嘴里，深度太过，他呜咽着想干呕，突然紧缩的喉咙让微博咬住舌尖才忍下过早射在lof嘴里的冲动。  
前面和后面都在被毫不留情地侵入，AO3握上了lof的性器，指腹轻轻在头部打转。过于强烈的快感刺激得lof又一次哭了出来，从头顶到脚尖都痉挛着紧绷，马眼吐出腺液，陷入了绵长的干性高潮，连喘息和哭叫都被封堵在喉咙里不得抒发。  
他听到有人说：“没想到alpha也能叫床哭成这个样子，让人从骨头一直酥到灵魂里头去。”

在那之后，lof不记得自己多少次含着谁的东西媚眼如丝，不记得多少次在谁的身子底下哭喘浪叫，不记得多少次窝在谁的怀里被刺激着全身里外所有敏感带高潮。他被操熟了，被揉弄得坏掉，哭得看不清眼前的任何东西，呻吟到嗓音嘶哑再也说不出话，抽插之间粉红的肠肉裹在别人的性器上被翻出来。他学会了用唇舌和肉壁讨好，只知道在刺激下一次又一次地被快感侵袭，甚至像一个omega一样被咬住后颈徒劳地注入信息素。  
第二天早上他在那张大床上醒来。昨夜有人来过的一切肉眼可见的痕迹全都消失了，除了桌子上摆的一个信封，以及空气里弥漫着混乱的信息素和欢爱过后体液的味道。  
他安静地陷在柔软的被褥之间，双眼空洞地盯着天花板。过了很久，他慢慢地支撑着几乎是散架的自己，他们显然已经给他清理过了，只是没有给他穿衣服。空调下被窝以外的温度正好，lof懒得穿衣服，走到卫生间里。  
他对着镜子里满身青紫指印、吻痕和牙印的自己的纤瘦身体沉默了。  
发了一会儿呆，他勉强洗漱好，回到放信封的桌子上。信封里只有两张纸，一张是支票，另一张上面写了一串数字和地址。他盯着两张纸看了一会儿，忍住把它们撕掉的冲动，喃喃地说：“我需要钱。”

lof站在公寓的单元门前，按响了门铃，听到门锁弹开的声音。踏上台阶的声音在楼道里激起空洞的回响，他对着一扇打开的门微笑，向门里站的石墨讨一个见面吻。  
“我还以为你不会来了。”微博从沙发上跪坐起来，越过靠背饶有兴趣地打量他，“不错，你穿学生样的休闲装比夜店的皮衣好看。AO3在厨房，我们先吃饭。”  
lof乖巧地向他微笑。  
其实他们的药确实出了点问题，lof知道，他们几个慢了半拍，在给他洗澡的时候大概就快到春药发挥作用的阶段了。做到后来的时候其实药效已经差不多消除了，lof本来被药物驱散的体力恢复了一些，只是被他们撞散了。  
他知道，原本他不得已，后来他逃不掉。  
“我需要钱。”lof在又一次被吻住时想，“而且我喜欢这个。”

end.


End file.
